Never Too Thin
by BrokenDragon
Summary: A Sailor Moon type Drama..based on Real life expierence-Serena thinks shes fat and meets a girl who teaches her how to get then fast! Can Serenas friend find out in time to save her? RR*Chapter 13 which is 12 is NOW UP!*
1. Never Too Thin-The Start of the Story

A/N: hey this is my first fic so, I hope you like remember I'm just a starter.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and NOT ME! So you can't sue me, anyway if you did you'd only get ::counts:: $12 bucks!  
WARNING SHORT!  
~*~*~  
Never Too Thin  
  
  
A young patient, who was once an energetic, happy, out going, and beautiful young 14 year old girl, was now an sick, tired, thin, frail, old looking patient who could do nothing but lay in her hospital bed and think.   
"Serena?" A soft comforting voice came, interrupting her thoughts. Serena turned her head to see a girl with soft aqua hair standing at the side of the bed. "Mich-" she tried to say her name, but the girl hushed her. "Serena, Amara, the girls, and your family are here." Michelle, one of my good friends. I know she knows. She knows about my secret and now so does everyone else. Michelle was there when I feel out The two girls stared at each other in silence.  
Serena open her mouth to speak, "Michelle," her voice was early above a whisper "they can come in…but where's my friend? Where is Casey?" Casey, my friend, she thought me how to do it. She thought me how to make my-self throw up.  
  
  
~*~*~  
Sorry this is short guys, but I'll make the Chapters longer I promise, but that's only if you want me to continue Please Review! No MEAN flames please remember this is my first fic!  
Also if someone would be my buddy and help me edit and proof read, e-mail me!  
Oh yea, I bested this fic on real life…my life…I suffer(ed) from bulimia so please don't hate me…  
Broken Dragon  
ButifulDragon@aol.com  



	2. Never Too Thin-The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday  
11:09 am (AN: Yes, they got Serena out of bed ^^)  
Mall  
  
"…And a large coke!" Serena finishes taking her order, and then she closes her menu looking up at the waiter who is staring at her in disbelief. "What?" She asks looking around at her friends.   
  
"Serena!" Reis' voice booms into the silence, "How can you eat so much? You just ordered: a large pizza, fries, breadsticks, cheese sticks, and a large coke all for you're self?"   
  
"Well, yes." She admits. Everyone sweat drops.  
  
Ami clears her throat then speak "Serena, if you keep consuming large amounts of food like that, there is a high chance…well, you will become fat."   
  
"And you are starting to get dough patches in a few places" Lita adds poking her sides.   
  
After a few moments of silence, the waiter coughs "Are we finish…?" "Oh!" Amara gasps, "Well, just take two large pizzas, and eights cokes." She looks around at us, then at Trista (or is it Trisha?) and Michelle. We all nod.   
  
When our food comes, we eat, just talking about the new clothes we just bought, and the stores we still need to go. No one notices that Serena was not in their convocation. She sits there nibbling on the pizza and thinks about her friends words.   
  
Dough spots.   
Food   
…Fat…   
  
Am I FAT? She asks her self. Fat?   
  
"Serena…SERENA!"  
  
Serena snaps out of her thoughts and is now looking into the worried eyes of Mina. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I was off in another world"  
  
Pause.  
  
"C'mon guys we better start shopping again!" They all stand, puts the money on the table, and exit the pizza place.  
  
~*~*~  
4:43 p.m.  
Serena's House  
  
"Mom, Dad, Sammy, Spore! I am home!" Serena yelled into the empty house.  
After a pause, she walks into the kitchen "Mom?"   
More silence.   
  
She then spots a note on the kitchen counter:  
  
'Bunny,  
Your dad, Sammy, Rini, and I are taking their friends Hotaru, and Matt, to the museum. We will be home around 6.  
  
Love,  
Mommie  
P.s. there something to eat in the over -4:30 pm'   
  
Serena sighed and went upstairs to her room. Am I fat? Does everyone think I need food 24-7?   
  
Maybe a bath would help me think…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Serena stepped out of the bath, and sighed. She felt much better but her friend's words still echoed in her mind.   
  
She looked into the full-length mirror and saw her reflection.  
  
Oh My Gosh… I am fat! Her mind scream.  
  
Her eyes showed her brain that she was a big, fat, ugly dough girl.   
  
The next thing she knew she was on her knees crying  
  
Fat…  
  
~*~*~  
  
So how is it so far yes the ending sucks for this chapter but I promise it will get better! Review!  



	3. Never Too Thin-Welcome Casey

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sailor Moon ^^   
  
~*~*~  
  
Serena opened her eyes then yawned. She looked up at the digital clock.  
  
5:56, I must have feel asleep.   
  
She sighed, and then pushed herself up off the ground. "Mom and Dad will be home in a few," she said to herself out loud, "Better get dressed."  
  
After a few minutes. She was dressed in pair of old blue jeans and a baggy sweater. Once again, she looked in her full-length mirror.  
  
Looks at you Her mind hissed at her, You ugly fat bit…  
  
"SERENA WE ARE HOME!" Her mothers voice ranged through the house, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Serena put on a realistic fake smile and walked down the stairs to greet her family.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
Run, run, run! Serena mind screamed at her as she jogged around the park. She did not know how long she had been running. She knew she started when the sun was just coming up, and now the sun was right above her head.  
  
Hour later  
2:15  
  
"Serena," it was Sammy "Mom and dad have been looking for you where did you go?"  
  
" No where. " she answer and went up to her room a feel asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
5:30 am Monday morning  
  
Keep running fatso! Her mind teased her.  
Run until you drop! Or until school starts.   
  
8:00  
  
"Today students, we have a new student," the Algebra teacher Mr. Lowe announced standing in the front of the class "Please welcome Casey Hertz!"  
  
A girl who was about 5'7" entered the room. Her dark brown hair fell to the mid of her back, her eyes were a dark green color, she was tall and skinny.   
  
She is beautiful! I bet she doesn't have to worry about being fat…"  
  
"Miss. Hertz, would you please take the seat beside Miss. Tsukino. Serena please raise you hand." The teacher instructed.  
  
Serena did as she was told. As Casey walked down the isle, many of the boys in the class hooted at her making her grin. She took the seat right of Serena.  
  
"Hello my name is Serena." She said sticking out her hand "Mine, is Casey" Casey said shaking it.  
  
~*~  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the bell ranged.  
  
As all of the students were walking out the door. Casey grabbed Serena's arm "Hey, can you sow me around during lunch time?" She asked.  
  
"Um, sure. But don't you want to eat lunch?" Serena answered and asked.  
  
"Nah, I can do without." She answered. "Can you do without?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay then meet you before lunch."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A. Lunchtime  
  
"Casey, may I ask you a question?" Serena asked Casey as they were walking.  
"Sure, ask away." The burnet said smiling.  
  
"Well, I was wondering…Um how do you stay…so thin?"  
  
Casey started to laugh. "That my secret. I will tell you one day but not now."  
  
Serena sighed, "Okay."  
  
Casey smiled "What do you have next period?"  
"Science." Serena groaned  
  
"Me too! Show me where it is." Casey said laughing once again.  
  
~*~*~  
After school  
  
"Serena wait up!"   
  
Serena turned to see Lita, Mina, Rei, and Ami, running to her.  
  
"Hey guys!" She greeted her long time friends.  
  
"Hey…Who's that?" Rei ask pointing in Casey's direction.  
  
"Oh. This is my new friend Casey. Casey these are my friend, Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita."  
  
"Hey" they said to each other.  
  
After a moment of silenced Casey broke in.  
  
"Serena I got to go. Ok? Bye"  
  
"Okay bye!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
So sorry this one sucks please someone e-mail me if they' like to proof read my stories for me!! Review   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Never Too Thin- My First Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon  
  
~*~*~  
  
Three days have gone by since Serena met Casey. They both have become very good friends. They had every class together and spent a lot of time together after school.  
  
Right now, it was lunchtime again, and for once, they were sitting down eating lunch instead of walking around.  
  
"Serena, I'll be right back." Casey said pushing herself up from the lunch bench.  
"Ok." Serena said taking a bit into her cracker. Crackers have been the main part of her diet lately.  
  
After a few minutes, Casey still had not returned. Serena sighed Well, I got to go to the bathroom… She got up and went inside the school to the ladies room  
  
~*~  
As she entered the bathroom, she instantly saw the water in one of the sinks we running. She turned it off, the heard someone gagging and coughing in one of the stalls.  
  
"Hello? Are you ok? Do you want me to get the nurse?" She asked.  
  
Her only answer was a cough.  
  
She bent down slightly; too see if you cold see who it was. She instantly recognized the trademark black sandals.  
  
It was CASEY!  
  
"Casey are you alright?!"  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Casey I'm going to get the nurse!"  
  
"Serena NO!" Casey screamed coming out of the stall wiping her mouth.  
  
"Cas, you're sick…"  
  
"No I'm not…I made myself throw up."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Serena ask as her eyes widened  
  
"To get rid of my food, and get thin." She said looking in the mirror, refreshing her make-up.  
"So is that…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"well. You use these two fingers," Casey said holding up her index and middle finger, "you move them to the back on you throat, wiggle them around until you puke."  
  
"But isn't it…nasty?"  
  
"Yea. But you will get use to it."  
  
After a pause, Casey spoke again "Try it, Serena."  
  
"Casey…"  
  
"You want to get thin don't you?"  
  
"yes, but…"  
  
"Then do it! I'll be here!"  
  
Serena sighed and went into one of the stall, she heard Casey turn on the water then start giving instructions.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, stuck her finger in her throat, wiggle them around, then she felt her food come up.  
  
After a while, Serena came out of the stall.  
  
"So?" Casey asked looking at her.  
  
"We can be each others look outs." Serena smiled at her  
  
Casey smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
SOOO? I think I like this chapter! Tell me what you think! Review!  



	5. Never Too Thin- First Sign it's Dangerou...

You know the disclaimer….  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Look outs, eh?" Casey smiled at the idea her newfound friend just gave her.  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't it be hard to explain if someone walked in and seen the water running?"  
  
Casey smiled and nodded. Then held up the two 'magic' fingers.  
  
"This can be our signal." She said wiggling the two fingers with light blue colored nails.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"We better go Cas, the bells about to ring."   
  
"OK."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After School  
  
"Darien!"   
  
Darien turned around to see the love of his life and…a girl he did not know.  
  
"Hey my Bunny." He said wrapping his arms around her and softly kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Darin I'd like for you to meet my friend Casey, and Casey I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend Darien."  
  
Darien stuck out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Casey put on a fake smile.  
  
"Like wise." she said shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh! Look at the time! Sweet I got to go!" he gave Serena a quick kiss on the cheek and.  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
When Darien was out of sight, Casey turned to Serena.  
  
"Serena! A boyfriend? It's so dangerous he could find out!"  
  
"Casey! I promise I would not tell! Anyway it's our secret right?"  
  
Casey shrugged.  
  
"Just be careful…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few weeks later  
  
"Hello?" Serena asked into the receiver.  
  
"Here Kitten its Amara."  
  
"Hey what can I do for you?"  
  
"Would you like to come to dinner with us, tonight at 7? I already called your friends and Darien, they all said yes."  
  
"Amara I'd like to but…"  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer! You do not hang out with us anymore, for over a month you've been distant."  
  
"Fine only-only if I can bring a friend."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Sure I guess that will be fine."  
  
"OK, see you tonight at seven."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Fine…fine, I'll go Serena."  
  
"Serena…Serena stop begging! I had said I would go! SERENA"  
  
"Thank you so much Casey! I'll see you at seven bye"  
  
"Bye" Casey said laughing  
  
~*~*~  
  
Italian Olive Café  
  
Once again, Serena was introducing Casey to her friends Amara, Michelle, and Trista.  
  
A handsome butler came up to their table, "May I take your order?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
When their order came, Serena and Casey had the same: Italian Salad, and Italian lemon chicken.  
  
They ate slowly but manage to eat almost all of it.   
  
Casey reached out for her water and stuck out the two fingers quickly. Nevertheless, Serena saw.  
  
'I'll be right back." Casey stood up and went to the women room.  
  
After like two minutes Serena stood up "I really got to go." And rushed to the bathroom.  
  
Darien and the rest of the girls looked at the empty seat that Serena had just occupied.  
  
"Something is going on with those two, and it's not good." Michelle whispered, loud enough for the other to hear.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cough, cough.  
  
Casey came out "Urg, lemons don't taste good coming up just to warn you."  
  
Serena shrugged and went in and did her business.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At school the next day, Casey and Serena were in the bathroom doing their thing. Serena had been feeling very week lately, but she ignored it. She could tell her family and friend were getting worried, but she just said she was not getting enough of sun.   
  
Casey came out looking paler then usual. She leaned against the sink, shaking her head.   
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yea I'll be fine…I'm just a bit weak."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Sere. Now go and do it. We have to get back to class."  
  
Serena nodded and went into the bathroom.  
  
When she was done, she opened her eyes and looked into the toilet, something that had started becoming a habit.  
  
She gasps at what she saw.  
  
BLOOD!  
  
She flushes to toilet, and left the stall.  
  
"Casey…blood came up!"  
  
"Don't worry. It comes up now and then."   
  
"Isn't it dangerous? Couldn't that be a sign something is wrong."  
  
"Being fat is dangerous too! Do you want to get fat?"  
  
"No…But-"  
  
"No BUTS!"  
  
Casey sighed.  
  
"Serena, you and I are like sisters now, we have to stick together…till the end."  
  
Pause.  
  
Serena nodded after a while.  
  
"Till the end."  
  
~*~*~*~  
How was it?  



	6. NeverToo Thin- Michelle and Amara Know.....

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own the computer and TV I watch it on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Till the End.  
  
Those three words repeated themselves in her mind.  
  
Serena sighed, and pulled herself out of the bathtub. She walked passed the mirror because she knew what she would see.  
  
What she seen was a lie.  
  
She was so pale, almost every bone in her body stuck out!   
  
However, she did not see that.  
  
  
She walked to the scale, which she had not been on in a while. The last time she had weighed herself she had been 119.3 pounds.   
  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped on the scale.  
  
After about a minute, she opened her eyes.  
  
93.6 pounds.  
  
93.6…pounds…I only lost 26 pounds…that's not enough…I'm still fat.   
  
Her goal was…she had no goal. She wanted to be thin, and thin was around 80 pounds maybe 70 pounds.  
  
Serena felt like crying, she felt like a failure.   
  
Damn, I can loose weight fast enough.   
  
Am I meant to be fat?   
  
There must be a better way!   
  
~*~*~  
  
Serena came out of the bathroom wearing a fuzzy pink, bathrobe.   
  
In her room, she put a long black skirt and a pink button blouse on the bed.  
  
Then she took off her robe…  
  
She heard a gasp coming from behind her.  
  
She quickly turned to see Michelle standing there.  
  
"MICHELLE!"  
  
Serena picked up her robe and immediately put it on.  
  
"Serena…you're body…your bones."  
  
"What? Oh, I was always like this!" She said Lame excuse   
  
"Serena…"  
  
"Michelle, can I help you with something." She said changing the subject.  
  
"Uh…There…I was just wondering if you and your friend would like to come to a party tonight. It would be…fun."  
  
"Yea, I'll ask Casey later, okay?"  
  
"Uh…Sure."  
  
"Serena are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes Michelle I'm sure."  
  
"Now, I must get dress." She pushed Michelle out her room and shut the door.  
  
Sighing, she slid down against the door.  
  
Michelle…don't tell what you saw…please   
  
~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean Michelle?"  
  
"Amara…Serena was so skinny. You could count all the bones in her body…I think something is wrong with her."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Remember the dinner at Italian Olive Café?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well, I had got up to go to the bathroom after Serena left, and I heard Casey say, 'Urg, lemons don't taste good coming up just to warn you.' Then I heard Serena start throwing up…Amara. I think…no, I know Serena and Casey are bulimic…"  
  
~*~*~  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but school just started and I havent had time. I wish for Spring Break again  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Never Too Thin- Party of Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did you think I'd be typing this at school right now? On A Pentium One?! I think not. Anyway, you know the drill, no suing!  
  
Authors Notes: Like I said I'm at school right now. Since I never have time at home or every and I have free time right now. Anyway, sorry it took so long to get the chapters out…school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Bulimic?" Amara gasp, her eyes bulged out of their sockets.  
  
Michelle nodded. "Yes, It's very dangerous Amara, if she doesn't get help she can die…"  
  
"Does anyone else know?"  
  
"No. You, I, Serena, and-"  
  
"Casey!" Amara cut Michelle's sentence short.  
  
"Casey must have something to do with this."  
  
"Yes! Amara lets keep an eye on them tonight at the party. DO NOT let them leave to the bathroom or anywhere by themselves!"  
  
~*~*~  
The Party-Beach House  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena waved her hands franticly at her friends dragging a reluctant Casey behind her.  
  
"Hey Kitten how are you?" Amara force a worried look off her face and replaced it with a smile.  
  
"I am fine! How are you guys?"   
  
Fine?   
  
No, she was not. Her body was so tiny, it seemed if the slightest breeze came along it would blow her and Casey away.  
  
Casey, she didn't look any better.  
  
Dark rings surrounded her eyes making them look hollow. Her cheeks sucked in, her hair flimsy and lack of volume.   
  
She face was covered in make-up to hide these flaws.  
  
All the girls answered her question with, "Fine," "Good," "Alright," and "Been better."  
  
After a few minutes of talking, and telling about the day events, Casey pulled on Serena's arm and whispered in something in her ear.  
  
Serena nodded, and watched as Casey turned and left to the refreshment table.  
  
"Where is she going?" Ami asked looking at Serena.  
  
"Oh, She went to get…drinks for us."  
  
"Oh." All the girls and Darien said in sync.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Casey Stop!" Serena was trying to calm her down.  
  
Earlier someone had spiked the punch, and Casey continued to drink it.  
  
"Rena!" Hiccup, "Loosen up it's a party after all!"  
  
Casey danced a little, singing to How Many Licks, playing in the background.  
  
Serena watched as Casey danced and singed but then something happened.  
  
At the 'Oh-Ooh!" part sung by Sisqo, Casey dropped her drink, and ran out of the beach house.  
  
"Cas-" Serena didn't finish her sentence the started running after Casey.   
  
Pushing through the people dancing, she ran.  
  
"Serena!" It was Darien and the girls they were running after her.  
  
She didn't care she had to make it out.  
  
So she ran.  
  
She finally made it out.  
  
Serena looked around and finally seen her, Casey was still running.  
  
Still running…  
  
Into the street.  
  
Into the street that cars were passing on.  
  
"CASEY!"  
  
It was too late.  
  
A car honked.  
  
Then a scream.  
  
Casey's scream.  
  
Serena seen Casey's body fall unto the floor.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
She fainted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So Guys how was this review! And Yo Sorry this was short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Neve Too Thin-Serena: POVs

Hey you guys! What is up? Nothing here I am kinda in a good mood, but I still have to keep my bad mood so I can write better! Anyway, This is by different POV's and some of the POV's are very SHORT! Moreover, I'm not good at that kinda thing. But, Enjoy!  
  
You people know the disclaimer!  
  
~*~*~  
Darien's POV  
  
I remember, before the party had started, Michelle and Amara told us about Serena and her…  
  
Problem.  
  
I could not believe it!  
  
My beloved bunny is beautiful!  
  
How could she ever think she was fat?  
  
I knew she was loosing weight but I just thought she was on a powerful Jenny Creg program.  
  
Then at the party, everything was going smooth!  
  
Then, some bastard had to spike the drink.  
  
Casey had gotten drunk and was acting a plain fool!  
  
Serena, was trying to clam her down, but failed.  
  
Everything happened so fast!  
  
Casey started running!  
  
Serena started running!   
  
We started running!  
  
Then, it happened…  
  
~*~*~  
Rei's POV  
  
It was strange over of the corner of my eye I seen this brown-haired woman run past me then a blonde-haired woman.  
  
Then I relized who it was…  
  
Serena and Casey!  
  
There were to many people!  
  
Everyone at the party was getting in my way.  
  
Before I even got out the door, I hared a car honk, then a scream…  
  
I thought it was my scream or someone else, but it came from Casey.  
  
Then I saw Serena collapse.  
  
My Princess…  
  
~*~*~  
Ami's POV  
  
We all had gotten the news about Serena bulimia.  
  
I could not believe it.  
  
I did not want too.  
  
However, I had too that night at the party.  
  
I seen her, she looked so thin, she looked cold.  
  
My little Princess, why was she doing this to herself?  
  
I was talking to Mina when it happened.  
  
What was it?  
  
Casey ran.  
  
Serena ran after Casey.  
  
Casey was hit by a car…  
  
Serena fainted.  
  
~*~*~  
Mina POV  
  
Ami was speaking to me.  
  
I was so involved in the conversation I did not see anyone run!  
  
I was till talking when I car screams and car horns.  
  
By the time I got there, Michelle had Serena in her arms.  
  
People had surrounded her.  
  
Others had run to check on Casey.  
  
~*~*~  
Lita POV  
  
I was never that violent while running.  
  
But this was different.  
  
When I seen Serena run I pushed anyone in my way on the ground!  
  
I swear I must have knocked someone out but I could care less.  
  
I was never so scared in my life.  
  
I never thought this would happen.  
People always thought I was some mighty though girl.  
  
However, I broke down when I seen Serena.  
  
She was so pale in Michelle's arms…  
  
~*~*~  
Michelle's POV  
  
When I seen Serena started to fall, I dived in to catch her.  
  
I did not know what to do  
  
In my arms, she looked…dead!  
  
I heard myself start screaming, "Call 911!"  
  
I was panicking!  
  
I have never done that!  
  
I felt Amara take Serena from me.  
  
"Call 911!"  
  
Someone help me…  
  
Someone help Serena  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hey guys how was this? Amara's POV will come later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Never Too Thin- Casey's Gone

AN: This is a POV from Serena parents. Enjoy.  
You guys know the disclaimer.  
  
~*~*~  
Serena's Mother.  
  
I was baking a cake for Serena and all of her friends when they got back, they were planning a sleep over after the party.  
  
It was near midnight when the call came.  
  
From the hospital.  
  
My little girl was in the hospital.  
  
She had fainted when a car had hit her friend.  
  
There was more, but they did not want to tell us on the phone.  
  
So, my husband, young son, and I drove, or flew the way Kenji was driving, to the hospital.  
  
All of Serena's friends were there, and we piled questions on them.  
  
At that moment, the doctor came in.  
  
He told us all the sit down; I knew it had to be bad news.  
  
My husband took my hand and clutched I to it.  
  
I liked my lips with had suddenly became dry.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino, your daughter is unconscious, right now. But, as far as we can tell, she is fine. However, we wont know till she wakes up."  
  
I nod and I look up to my husband, he is biting his lower lip.   
  
"Anything else?" I ask.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Did you know you daughter had an eating disorder call bulimia?"  
  
~*~*~  
Serena's father  
  
  
Bulimia?  
  
"Isn't that where you eat then you throw it up?"  
  
"Yes sir. The binge and purge cycle."  
  
Oh my Gods.  
  
"Your daughters heart was struggling with each beat and that shock she had my he heart stop for a few moments."  
  
At that, I stand abruptly to my feet.  
" I want to see my baby girl NOW!"  
  
"Mr. Tuskino, please calm down."  
  
I feel my wife pull on my arm, and I sit back besides her wrapping my arms around her.  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"That I cannot answer, straightly. But as far as we know, the person sees himself or herself as fat. It is a physiological thing. Something, I can't answer."  
  
A tall, young looking nurse, who had a name tag that read: Ishida, Sarah, walks in whispers in he doctors ear and walks out.  
  
"Ah, you daughter is a wake, I permit all of you to go and see her but you must be silent."  
  
I pull my wife up as we walk out the door; she buries her head in my chest.  
  
~*~*~  
Serena's Brother.  
  
When we all stand up I see that the girl named Michelle is not there.  
  
Her friend, Amara, told me she was already in there with her.  
  
On the fourth floor, there is a sign above our head that read: Eating Disorders, I seen places like this on TV I never thought my own sister would be here.  
  
I know I pick on her a lot.  
  
Nevertheless, I love her.  
  
We walk by the room 452 a name on the door reads: Hertz, Cassandra.  
  
That's Casey's real name.  
  
I peer in and I see Mr. and Mrs. Hertz's holding each other crying.  
  
There are no machines hooked up to her, no IV, no nothing.  
  
She is dead.  
  
I tug on Ami's arm.  
  
She looks down at me, and nods.  
  
At the room 489, Michelle comes out.  
  
"She is a wake. I didn't want to tell her about Casey."  
  
We all nod.  
  
She continues, "Nurse Sarah told us not to tell her just yet, it will be too much of a shock."  
  
She moves over for my mom and dad to go in.  
  
I move to go in but Darien stops me.  
  
"Let them go first."  
  
For once, I agree with him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So? Sorry this is very short. Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Never Too Thin- Serena finds out

AN: We are near the end of Never Too Thin! ::cries:: maybe a few more chapter s(2) after this one!  
  
~*~*~  
  
I hear a soft knock at the door.  
  
I'm silent, wishing they'd go away.  
  
But, they come in anyway.  
  
I sigh.  
  
"Sweetie?" It's my mother's voice, she lays her hand softly on my shoulder and I jerk away.  
  
"Leave me alone! You can't make me eat! Where's Casey?"  
  
I know I'm laying to many questions on then all at once, and not making sense doing it. But, I must know.  
  
"Where's Casey!" I scream at the top on my longs.  
  
It's not longer a question.  
  
It's a demand.  
  
"I want to see Casey!"  
  
I continue to scream for my teacher.  
  
I continue to scream for my partner.  
  
I continue to scream for my friend!  
  
I scream and scream until my throat it dry and soar.  
  
I did not realize the doctor is there, sticking a needle in my arm.  
  
I cry and whisper repeatedly, "Where's Casey? Where's Casey?"  
  
I continue this until I start to become sleepy, my vision is blurred, and I fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that Day outside of Serena's room.  
  
Everyone stood up when they seen Mr. And Mrs. Hertz walking down the hall holding each other.  
  
"Elizabeth…" Serena's mother walked to the small woman, who smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Irene…"  
  
"If there's anything, we can do ju…just tell us."  
  
"There is…one thing. Keep your daughter safe. Don't let her die, do all that you can do, unlike we did."  
  
At that second Elizabeth Hertz started crying. "Protect your daughter." Was the last thing they said before walking away to the elevator.  
~*~*~  
  
That Night.  
  
Serena woke up in a strange dark room. The only light she had was the moon shinning through the window.  
  
It took a few seconds but then she remembered where she was.  
  
"Casey…?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Casey!"  
  
The light abruptly turned on as nurse Sarah walked in.  
  
"Sweet calm down you-"  
  
"NO!" Serena cut her off, "Where's Casey? I want to see Casey!"  
  
"Dear, not now. Please."  
  
Serena started crying again.  
  
"Why…?"  
  
She heard the door open again as more people came into the room, doctors, family, and friends.  
  
Her eyes scanned the whole room.  
  
"Why can't I see her? Is she dead or something!"  
  
When no one answered, she took that as a yes.  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
At the top of her lungs she started screaming!  
  
"NO! CASEY!"  
  
~*~*~  
Serena's Mother  
  
There use to be a time when motherhood was easy.  
  
Now, I wish those times would come back.  
  
I never thought my little girl would have to go through this.  
  
I want to help, but I don't know how!  
  
The doctors keep saying 'Be there for her.'  
  
What if that isn't enough smarty , huh?  
  
This proves it isn't.  
  
I don't know how long I've been sitting in this chair.  
  
Stroking my little girls' hair.  
  
Her hair was once, beautiful, full and bright.  
  
Now it is dull, limpy and an off yellow color.  
  
I see her shiver a bit, she's been doing this now and then.  
  
It's from lack of fat and mussels. Without those you cannot create body heat.  
  
I stand up barley off of my chair and I lift the covers around her neck.  
  
I kiss her cold, and sweaty forehead.  
  
Hoping she'd wake up.  
  
She completely blacked out after finding out about Casey's' death.  
  
My baby, don't hurt your self anymore.  
  
Please.  
  
I reach under the blankets to retrieve one of her small thin hands.  
  
I stare at it, her nails are yellow, knuckles sore, and fingers callused.  
  
I feel my eyes starting to burn and I realize I'm going to cry.  
  
I hold on to my baby girl's hand.  
  
"Sweetie, please wake up…I love you."  
  
I remember reading once, that some young girl's mothers make them bulimic.  
  
I didn't understand what the big deal was then.  
  
However, now, who in the hell would want their child to be like this.  
  
To be helpless, and near death?  
  
Many thoughts run through my head as I sit there and watch my little baby.  
  
I sit there until my husband comes.  
  
He nearly has to force my hand away from Serena's and pushes me out the door.  
  
But, I run back in giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving, saying, I'll be back.  
  
~*~*~  
Father's POV  
  
When I hear my wife leave I sit down in the chair my wife had once occupied.  
  
Taking Serena's hand, I kiss it.  
  
I stare at her face, and I notice her lips are parted and chapped.  
  
I take some lip balm from my pocket I apply some to her lips.  
  
There.  
  
She still looks sick.  
  
I thought I was doing everything right.  
  
Protecting her from anything that could hurt her; boys, bad friends, drugs, just plain evil.  
  
I never thought about protecting her from and eating disorder.  
  
I thought, this wouldn't come into our family, or any family.  
  
I though if you loved someone enough they would be ok!  
  
Was I wrong?  
  
Is this a sign that I was?  
  
I never cried, except at my wedding and the birth of my children.  
  
I found myself crying now.  
  
"Don't take her." I pray.  
  
I sigh hoping my prayers would be answered.  
  
"Wake up, Bunny-chan"  
  
I kiss her hands again.  
  
She shivers.  
  
But she's sweating.  
  
I adjust the blanket a bit to keep her warm but not too warm.  
  
I start thinking about her as a child.  
  
I remember the happy times and I start tell the stories to her out loud.  
  
"Do you remember when…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
So? So? So? I like this chapter it shows more emotions! Review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Never Too Thin- Amara's Feelings

Well, Guess what? Well, the end is coming soon! Bo-ho! Anyway this is a redo of chapter 11. Since some people don't know what a feeding tube does, read the bottom ok?  
  
The whole thing is Amara's POV.   
~*~*~  
Hospital Waiting Room.  
  
  
  
I lay on my back, on the couch of the hospital's waiting room looking at the dull ceiling.  
  
It's this depressing brown color.  
  
I hate it.  
  
How do they expect people to get well?  
  
How do they expect Serena to get well?   
  
Koneko…  
  
I roll on to my stomach.  
  
She's so beautiful, how can she think she's not.  
  
I look up to see Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino walk in.  
  
I take this chance to go in to see koneko.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The room is quiet, it's a loud quiet.  
  
I hate it.  
  
The quietness is like the walls.   
  
Ugly, dull, and yet loud.  
  
I walk up to her bed.  
  
Her skin is the color of the sheets.  
  
White and sick.  
  
Thoughts, good and bad, run through my head as a stare at the sheets.  
  
How many people had gotten sick in them?  
  
How many people had bled in them?  
  
How many kids were born in them?  
  
How many people had been covered up with them?  
  
How many people…died in them?  
  
I feel faint as the last thought runs around my head.  
  
I sit down on the empty chair beside her.  
  
I look up and down her small body.  
  
She had two IV's in her arm, and a tube running up her nose.  
  
I cannot help but to stare at it.  
  
This white liquid stuff runs through the tube.  
  
It must be a feeding tube.  
  
From what I know a feeding tube runs through the nose, down the throat and into the stomach.  
  
"Koneko?" I whisper.  
  
"It's me Amara..." I take a hold off her hand. She squeezes it.  
  
"Koneko?" I stand up again. "It's me, can you hear me, please open your eyes."  
  
I wait.  
  
She opens them.  
  
"Koneko!" She stares at me.  
  
"Ama…"  
  
"Sh." I cut her off. "Don't speak."  
  
She stares at me for a while. I run my hands through her hair.   
  
She smiles weakly, I smile back.  
  
We just stare at each other for a while.  
  
Then I realize.  
  
"I have to go tell your parents. They I so worried about you!"  
  
I start to leave, but she still holds on to me hand.  
  
"No…" I can barely hear her. "They'll make me eat."  
  
"Serena, they are worried about you, and it's not just them who will make you."  
  
"I'm not eating. I'll get fat and throwing up is the only way I can remember Casey."  
  
"Ko-"  
  
She starts coughing and I sit back down.  
  
She reaches up to cover her nose.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
She feels on the tube in he nose.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's something to make you better." I know if I tell her exactly what it is, a feeding tube, she'll freak.  
  
We stare at each other for a minute.  
  
"Why did Casey have to die?" She started crying again.  
  
I wanted to hold her but I was scared I'd break her.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
"I don't want to live anymore!" She started going crazy pulling out the IV's kicking the sheets; I saw her hand go up to the feeding tube!   
  
I grabbed it and tried to hold her down.  
  
"Kitten please, calm down!" I saw a few water drops fall on her face, I thought it was raining but we were inside.  
  
Then, I realize.  
  
I was crying.  
  
~*~*~  
  
it's been a few hours since Serena freaked out again, I'm back in the waiting room, one room I hate.  
  
I keep thinking, how many families had received bad news about there loved ones?  
  
How many people had been told, "I'm sorry but we could not save him/her."  
  
Or, "You're daughter/son is in a coma and he/she won't wake up"  
  
And even, "Would you like to stay with them, for their last minutes (hours, second days)?"  
  
I try to keep them out.  
  
Get out!  
  
What if they came a said that for Serena?  
  
Serena's like a little sister to me!  
  
She can't die!  
  
I won't let her.  
  
Serena…  
  
Kitten…  
  
Koneko.  
  
Don't die.  
  
We need you.  
  
I need you…  
  
I sigh.  
  
Michelle comes up to me, "Love, go home you need to rest."  
  
"No, what if something happens."  
  
"The Tuskino are with her…If anything does, they'll call us."  
  
"But…"  
  
She grabs me arms, pulls me up and out of the room.  
  
Once outside of the hospital, I look up to where Serena's area is.  
  
"Kitten, don't leave us…or me.   
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry this was short but, I'm sneezing like crazy here. Ta-ta and review  
They wouldn't attach a feeding tube to her nose. That would kill her for sure. The nose piece, is for oxygen-  
  
What's a feeding tube?  
Well, it is NOT attached to the nose for one. It's a tube that they guide in through the nose and down the throat then into the belly. I hope that explains more. I mean I should know where it goes since I had it in me more times then I would have liked.  
BUT THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! LUV YA! 


	12. Never Too Thin- Help...I do not want it.

Hey guys! What's up? Guess what this is chapter 12! Wow, huh? Sorry about everything, I'm just a very sensitive person but anyway let's not get into that, lets get to the fic!  
~*~*~  
  
I walked down the hallway, to Serena's room. In my hands were a dozen red roses, her favorite. The aroma of the roses covered the smell of the hospital.  
  
The ill smell.  
  
I hated that smell, ever since I was a child, ever since the accident, ever since I could remember.  
  
At her door, I knocked softly.  
  
"Come in." Came a soft, groggy voice.  
  
I open the door, and smiled. Serena was awake and sitting up in bed.   
  
"Hey there." I say as I handed her the roses. She smiles at me, "They're beautiful…Thank you." She sat the roses on the white sheets. I look at her, then I take her hand.  
  
"I love you Serena."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Someone knocks on the door. "Come in." I say.  
  
It's a nurse. Nurse Sarah.  
  
"Hi." She greets Serena and I, she's carrying a tray and she sits it on the table and rolls it to Serena.  
  
About a week ago Serena had that feeding tube taken out, she agreed to eat. She did not eat much, but she ate.  
  
Nurse Sarah lifted to covering off the food, and placed a fork, spoon and knife down. "Yum, Nice Chicken and rice, potatoes, green beans, and a salad. Low Calories Serena, barley 300 cal."  
  
She looked at the food and made a face, then sighed.  
  
She was on a 1000 calorie diet, It was much, but it was to her. She ate three times a day, plus snacks. She hated it.  
  
I hated the way she ate.  
  
She'd take a bite of this, a bite of that. Then she'll push the table away.  
  
She once asked me to eat it for her, but I didn't. I wanted her to get better.  
  
I wanted MY Serena back.  
  
I watched as she ate slowly. First, taking a bit of chicken, then rice. She'd put her fork down for a few minutes, pick it back up eat a bit of the green beans, and half of the salad.  
  
They brought a shake, which they told her it had very few calories. However, it was filled, 1,000. They wanted her to eat at least 2,000.   
  
Serena knew there was a catch, so she did not drink it.  
She drunk water, they stopped giving water to her. She had to have something with cafine or calories. Tea, Coke, or Juice.  
  
The drunk juice.  
  
Apple Juice. I'd watch her drink it ever so slowly. Then, when she put it down she'd say done. But it was half full.  
  
I caught her poring it down the drain once, so did the nurse.  
  
So they moved her to a room with the sink in the bathroom, and the bathroom locked.  
  
She could not go in there alone, she had to leave the door cracked.  
  
I hate to see her depressed.  
  
But I don't want her to die!  
  
I love her, with all my heart and soul.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Darien brings me roses everyday. Different colors. Yesterday he brought red one. The symbol of our love.  
  
Today he brought pink, the cutest little white bunny was holding them. I love them.  
  
I love him.  
  
I know I'm making him sad but this is something I have to do.  
  
Something I must do!  
  
I tell him, he'll leave me if I was fat. He said he wouldn't, but I know better.  
  
Arg, more food! Lets' see what it is today: Beef Stew, beans, and salad.   
  
I take a few bites, and I lay my fork down.  
  
I look at the nurse she looks at me.  
  
What? Does she expect me to eat more?  
  
Well, it'll be a cold day in hell before I do that.  
  
I'm getting sick of this room!  
  
I throw my feet on the side of my bed and I get out of it, almost falling.  
  
I hold on to the IV stand, and I roll it as I walk.  
  
I pass by the room Casey was in.  
  
I sigh. I miss her so much.  
  
Why did she die? I feel empty without her.  
  
I stop in the hallway.  
  
If it was me who was dead, and Casey was alive, would she feel like this?   
  
I wouldn't want her too, I wouldn't want her to torture herself because of me…  
  
Then why am I?!  
  
I start hearing voices of my friends, "Get better Serena," "I miss you," "Why are you doing this to your self?" And Darien's "I love you."  
  
I love him too, I love everyone. Why am I doing this then. I'm torturing them and myself!  
  
My God! I stare at my hands, they're stick I look at my body.   
  
It's not me!  
  
It's not me!  
  
Where am I? Where's the happy me?  
  
D….Do I want to get better?  
  
I need help.  
  
"Help." I say to a doctor, who came up to me, I knew he was going to ask if something was wrong.  
  
~*~*~  
  
We had gotten a call from the doctor that afternoon.  
  
On the Caller ID it shoed the hospitals name, moms face when white.  
  
I sat on the stairs, mother screamed.  
  
I ran to see what the problem was, mom was happy.  
  
She told me the doctor had said Serena wanted help!  
  
Serena wanted to get better!  
  
It was hard, not only for us, but also for her.  
  
We watched as she finished her first full meal. She wanted to throw it up, but she didn't.  
  
She just clutched her hands into a fist.  
  
After an hour passed, I wanted to hug her.  
  
And I did.  
  
"I love you, Sis. Always have. I'm so proud of you."  
  
She could only smile and try to hold back the tears.  
  
But, I let mine out.  
  
That first week was the hardest.  
  
But, we passed it.  
  
The doctors say they only way we will know if she's is ok, will takes years.  
  
However, 3 months will say, she has a chance, of becoming 'normal.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"C…Carrots?" Serena choked out looking at the food in front of her. She raised one of her thin blonde eyebrows pushing the tray away. "I DO NOT eat carrots."  
  
Nurse Sarah sighs using one of her chubby fingers to massage her temples. "Serena, you need to eat carrots. They are good for your eyes. I've told you every single time that you put strain…"  
  
Serena sighed loudly cutting her off. "And I've told you every single time. I Do NOT eat carrots."  
  
"Err! I give up!" Nurse Sarah threw up her and stormed out of the room.  
  
Serena crossed her arms at her chest and smiled. "Well, that's number 6."  
  
~*~*~   
  
  
Later that Day  
  
Serena cracked opened one of her eyes when she heard the door open.  
  
" Miss Serena?" It was a young doctor around his early 30's, he hair light brown her and hazel eyes, he was tall and a bit lanky. "Hello, I'm Doctor Makoyla."  
  
Serena sat up in her bed moving some of her blonde hair back that had gotten loose from the pony tail. "Hello…anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Well yes. I'm an eating disorder specialist…"  
  
"And?" Serena cut him off abruptly.  
  
He sighed, "I was sent here from America…Well, many are concerned about the way you eat."  
  
"So? I eat!"   
  
"I hope you do. However, your test show that you are very low in you vitamins and I've been talking to your nurse, it seems that you complain about all of your food."  
  
Serena turned her head, looking out of the window.  
  
"New strategy? Miss…"  
  
"Just call me Serena…"  
  
"Serena, you have not been eating you use your complaints to drive people away."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Serena, where do you put it all."  
  
Serena let out a small chuckle. "Where? Just look for where the cats and dogs gather…"  
  
~*~*~  



	13. Never Too Thin- Progress

Well, chapter 13, since I just put together chapter 12 and 13.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"My name is Lindsey I am a recovering anorexic."  
  
"I'm Carol, and I'm a borderline bulimic…I mean recovering."  
  
"Well, I'm Kathleen and I am recovering from bulimia and anorexia"  
  
"I'm…Ryan and I am a recovering anorexic"  
  
"I'm John and I'm recovering from bulimia nervosas."  
  
  
Serena was in a therapy group at the hospital, for girls and boys with eating disorders, she sat there watching all of the girls, and a few boys introduce their selves to her. Now all eyes were on her.  
  
"…" Serena sat there her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at them.  
  
"Please…introduce your self…" a man with graying black hair was sitting across from, he was the counselor.  
  
" I'm Serena an I got anorexia and bulimia."  
  
"Please Serena we like to say 'recovering' here."  
  
"Fine, I am a "recovering" anorexic, bulimic."  
  
The man sighed deeply, "That will do. Anyway, today we will be talking about how we hid or food. Serena, since you're new why don't you go first?"  
  
"Serena sat up in her chair looking at her hands, "I did it many ways, I threw it out the window, put it inside the closet, under my bed. You know ways I expect a lot of us did."  
  
Everyone nodded a few times. "Well, Serena. How did you put it in your closet?"  
  
"Using a knife, fork, spoon, or my fist. I made a hole in the wall since there is nothing on the other side I just dumped my food in the hole and cover it up."  
  
The counselor smiled at her and to the rest of the group, feeling that they were making progress.  
  
~*~*~  
Weeks later  
Serena's doctors along with her counselor sat down with her family.  
  
"Good new, Serena is making wonderful progress! She has gained sixteen pounds and her weight is now in the nineties, once she is about hundred pounds she will be able to go home." He doctor smiled at the family resurging them.  
  
"Yes, but she will still have to come to her groups every other day, then every other week, and so on." Mr. Smith Serena's counselor told the Tuskino's.  
  
"My baby is actually getting better this time? I'm so…" My Tuskino began crying as her husband put his arms around her.  
  
"Our little girl is getting better…"  
  
~*~*~  
Almost coming to an end…or is THIS the end?  



End file.
